The Last Angel
by Princess Zelda98
Summary: Castiel recieves a nutcracker for Christmas and everything goes downhill from there. A Nutcracker Ballet AU without any ballet with Dean as the nutcracker, Castiel as Clara, and Crowley as the mouse king.


"A long time ago," Castiel's father always began each Christmas Eve as the older boys groaned, "in a land far, far away, there was a king with two sons named Sam and Dean." Castiel never vocalized his pleasure with the story as his brothers vocalized their dislike, instead he watched his father with rapt attention and decidedly ignored the groans of his older brothers. "The king was wise and loved throughout the kingdom. Then, everything changed after his wife, the queen, was killed by a yellow-eyed demon.

"The Demons were a cult dedicated to taking the king off the throne and replacing him with their greedy and foolish king, Crowley. After the queen's death, the king of this land became obsessed with tracking down the Demons, especially the yellow-eyed one who had killed the queen. Due to this, his two sons were left to care for themselves. Dean, the heir to the throne, was left to raise his younger brother.

"Years passed like this, the princes' father left them all by themselves as he hunted and the boys grew up. One fateful night, on Dean's 18th birthday, the king returned home. He had finally tracked and killed the yellow-eyed demon, a task that had taken him nearly ten years. To celebrate the king's victory and the young prince's coming of age, there was a ball held and all the nobles were invited. Little did they know that as they celebrated, the Demons had planned to attack. The Demons took the castle by storm, killing the king and anyone who got in their way. It was a massacre and very few of the guests made it out alive. The king was slaughtered in front of his people's, and his son's, eyes.

"It was then that Crowley found the two princes backed into a corner with Dean standing protectively in front of his brother, refusing to show how affected he was by his father's death.

'Prince Dean,' Crowley sneered. 'How I've been dying to meet you." Crowley chuckled pulled out his bloodstained knife. 'It would be so easy to kill you here with the knife that killed your father. However it seems a waste to spend more royal blood tonight. Therefore, Dean, son of John Winchester, I will spare your life but," the area seemed to prickle with dark magic, "as payment, I curse you. You will not return to this palace until it's too late and only with the help of the last person you want help from.' The magic laid over Dean like molasses, unmoveable, unforgiving.

'On what grounds do you have to curse me,' Dean demanded, not moving from protecting his brother.

'On the grounds that my mother was a witch,' Crowley roared, waving of his hand and making Dean disappear. 'Now princeling.' He turned on Sam. 'What to do with you.'

'Bring him back!' the younger prince yelled, his frightened eyes watching the Demons slinking around Crowley. 'Dean!'

'Oh he won't be coming back for a long time,' Crowley chuckled darkly, turning to his minions. 'Take him to the dungeon, he'll be a nice present for dear Dean, if he makes it back in his lifetime.'

'What does that mean?' Sam demanded as two of the Demons grabbed him and began to drag him away. 'Let me go! Dean!'" With that Castiel's father ended his tale as he always did, glancing down on the faces of his children.

"Father, why do you never finish the story?" Michael, the eldest, had always asked when he was younger, though with age he stopped. "What happened to Dean? Sam? Was Crowley ever defeated?"

"It hasn't happened yet," Chuck had responded, running a hand over his face. "Dean awaits to return to his kingdom, to reclaim the throne and Crowley still rules. Sam remains locked away, awaiting his brother's return."

Michael had huffed at that response and crossed his arms, clearly not impressed with this response. Castiel, on the other hand, was not bothered by this response. The story of the prince had always fascinated Castiel and the lack of an ending never had bothered him.

"Now it's time to go to bed," Chuck had shooed the boys off to bed. Michael and Lucifer complained, insisting that they were too old to be sent to bed, especially as this tradition had continued long after they had both graduated high school.

On the Christmas Eve when Castiel was 18, his father requested that he stay behind. Castiel complied, ignoring the eye rolls his brothers gave him. They couldn't understand why Castiel loved the story so much.

"You love the story of the princes in a way none of your brothers do," Chuck stated, surprising Castiel with his abruptness. "I've been saving this for a while now. I meant him for Michael, but, of course, your brothers never have enjoyed the story. I've decided that you are the best keeper of this trinket." With that Chuck handed Castiel a nutcracker. The nutcracker at fluffy white hair with a fluffy white beard to match and shockingly green eyes. He had freckles that dusted his cheeks and should have looked strange, but didn't. Instead he looked beautiful. He was dressed as most nutcrackers were, his clothes were velvety and blue and he seemed to hold himself in a polished sort of way.

"There's a legend that goes along with that nutcracker," Chuck smiled as Castiel peered at the nutcracker's details. Castiel looked up quickly. "When I found this nutcracker in a antique shop years ago the owner told me the story of the two princes and told me that this nutcracker was rumored to be Prince Dean. Of course there's nothing to say that he is but..." Chuck shrugged as Castiel enveloped his father in a hug.

"Thank you father," Castiel said, unable to stop smiling.

Chuck shook his head, shooing Castiel off to bed, "Now go to bed Castiel. I'll see you in the morning."

Castiel was awoken as the clock in his room chimed twelve. Immediately Castiel knew something was wrong. His room looked the same, the dark shadows of his furniture looming in the darkness where they should be but there was a feeling as if something was horribly wrong. Out of instinct, Castiel looked for the nutcracker that he had placed on his nightstand before he had fallen asleep only to find it missing.

"Nutcracker!" Castiel cried out breathlessly, suddenly afraid. "Dean?" He forced himself out of bed not to be consoled until he had found the nutcracker and was reassured that he was safe. He searched around his bed frantically, not staying still with his hands shaking and his eyes flicking from one object in his room to another. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness that covered his room, Castiel did a sweep of the room. It was then when he found the source of his unease.

"I must be dreaming," he murmured, rubbing his eyes and blinking to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Give up, Nutcracker," a tiny little man said with a British accent, brandishing a tiny sword. That alone made Castiel worry about his sanity but then he saw the nutcracker. The nutcracker had pulled out the sword attached to his belt, the one Castiel had assumed was glued on.

"Never," the nutcracker swore, advancing on the tiny man. The two exchanged blows with their swords, a distinct clicking sound heard with each collision of the two swords. They seemed fairly evenly matched from where Castiel was standing, though his height might have been a disadvantage. He quietly moved to find something, anything, that he could use to separate the two if the nutcracker seemed to be in danger.

Slowly, after many minutes of fighting, the little man began to gain an advantage forcing the nutcracker back until he was pressed up against the wall. The nutcracker was now barely managing to avoid the little man's swings. It was then that Castiel decided to get involved although it was unclear if the nutcracker could be hurt by a sword's blade.

"Hey!" he said, catching the man and nutcracker's attention. "Leave him alone!" Castiel raise the book that he had found on his nightstand in preparation of separating the two. The little man look unimpressed.

"Your size leads you to believe you have a superiority over those smaller than you," he said, pointing his sword at Castiel. "Let's see how you fare on my level."

There was a strange sensation, a sense of vertigo though Castiel was standing still, and then suddenly the floor was coming up to meet him. Castiel lost his grip on the book which fell onto the floor behind him. Suddenly, both the man and the nutcracker were much clearer and much bigger than Castiel remember.

"You shrunk me?!" Castiel asked incredulously, looking up at the furniture that before seemed normal height bet now seemed so tall. The man laughed, pointing his sword at Castiel.

"Not so brave when your size is taken away from you, now are you?" the man sneered. Now that Castiel was smaller he could see the details of the man that he missed when looking down from above. He was a short and slightly pudgy man with brown hair and a brown beard to match. The man was dressed in all black and had a demeanor that stated the he was important and not to be messed with.

"Run!" The nutcracker cried out as he jumped in front of the man's blade and began to fend off his attacks as the man slashed his sword in Castiel's direction. "Don't just stand there, go climb up something. Go!" Castiel was left with no choice but to abandon the nutcracker in hopes for higher ground.

He wasn't very nice for a nutcracker, Castiel thought, heading for his bookshelf with a garland draped around it. He was too gruff and authoritative as if everyone should listen to him, like he was someone important. Castiel glanced behind him, checking on the status of the nutcracker. It seemed that the man was again pushing the nutcracker back and now reinforcements were arriving which was good for the man but very bad for the nutcracker and Castiel.

Castiel grabbed onto the garland and began to climb. The plastic strands of the fake evergreen cut into Castiel's hands. Higher ground never seemed so far away than in that moment. Finally, he reached to second shelf which wasn't that far off the ground, not much of a higher ground. Unfortunately, the reinforcements began to follow Castiel up the garland. On top of that, the nutcracker was losing and badly losing at that.

Castiel glanced from side to side searching for a weapon or something small that he could throw or push. He settled on pulling the shoe off on the ballerina his mother insisted go on his bookshelf even though he had protested for weeks. Now he couldn't have been more happy about how obstinate his mother was when it came to decorations.

I've only got two chances, Castiel thought to himself, aiming the shoe at the man in effort to get the attention away from the nutcracker and him. He threw the shoe after hearing the reinforcements gaining on him.

Thankfully the man stayed relatively still and Castiel's aim wasn't too shabby as the shoe managed to hit the man on the head. The force of the shoe hitting him in the head knocked the man out which successfully led to the reinforcements directing their attention to their fallen leader. One of the men must of called retreat because the next thing Castiel knew was the reinforcements were leaving and four of them were carrying their unconscious leader.

The nutcracker came to stand below his bookshelf, looking expectantly up at him. Castiel looked from side to side trying to figure out how to get down.

"Are you coming down or what?" The nutcracker asked impatiently, tapping his wooden foot against the floor.

"I'm trying to," Castiel snapped back. "I'd rather not end up with broken bones thank you very much and I am bleeding thanks for asking." The nutcracker remained silent for a moment then grabbed a small pillow that had fallen off of Castiel's bed. Though it was small it still took a few minutes for the nutcracker to drag it below the bookshelf.

"Jump," he ordered when Castiel looked doubtfully down at him. "For goodness sakes, I'm not trying to kill you. Stop being such a girl." Castiel huffed unhappily but did as instructed, bouncing gently when he hit the pillow. The nutcracker held out a wooden hand to help him out.

"Thank you," Castiel said stiffly. Before he could say anything else, the nutcracker began to wrap his injured hands using fabric he had torn off something.

"You did well out there," the nutcracker said gruffly. "Thanks for saving me." Castiel shrugged, inspecting his bound hands.

"Who was that?" Castiel asked, glancing up at the nutcracker who had been watching him.

"Crowley," he responded, sounding angry. "He... He..." He struggled for words. "He wants me dead." Castiel nodded, not willing to pry into the situation which was clearly so much more complex than that simple statement. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this but I'll get out of you hair now." Castiel gave the nutcracker an incredulous look.

"And what about the fact that I'm still the size of a toothpick?" Castiel demanded leaving the nutcracker at a lost for words. It was then that the clock struck one.

A bright light filled the room, forcing Castiel and the nutcracker to close their eyes. When Castiel tentatively opened his eyes he found the ballerina he had stolen the shoe from moving.

"When will this dream end?" Castiel asked, half to himself and half to anyone who was listening.

"Castiel," the ballerina spoke in a surprisingly indelicate voice for the delicate nature of her build, "my name is Jo. Well it's Joanna if you're my mother and I've done something to piss you off." Castiel looked surprised at the ballerina's apparent lack of care. "Look, that's not the point. The only way to return here your normal size is to find the Angel."

"The Angel?" The nutcracker asked with a tone of disbelief. "Impossible it doesn't exist."

"How far the mighty have fallen," Jo said wistfully. "Just because you haven't ever seen the Angel, Nutcracker, doesn't mean they don't exist. And the Angel can and will help you as well." The nutcracker shook his head in disbelief. "Castiel, when you have found the Angel and wish to return home, open this locket." Jo took off the heart locket that she was wearing around her neck and tossed it to Castiel.

"Thank you," Castiel said, catching the locket in two hands. "How will I find the Angel?"

Jo smiled kindly. "You'll find the Angel at Perdition. You," she looked pointedly at the nutcracker who had snorted as she spoke, "play nice. There is a way to get to Perdition. I'm sure you'll find a way to make it."

The nutcracker rolled his eyes, "Thank you very much. Now come on Cas." With that the nutcracker grabbed Castiel's arm and began to drag him in the direction that Crowley and his minions disappeared.

"Let go of me," Castiel wrenched his arm out of the nutcracker grip. "I can walk on my own." He quickly put the locket on that Jo had given him, feeling the unfamiliar weight rest against his sternum.

"Alright, this is the point of no return," the nutcracker said as they reached a crack in Castiel's wall that he'd never noticed before. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Of course I do," Castiel insisted, rolling his eyes at how worried the nutcracker seemed. "I don't want to stay the size of a doll forever. Let's go!" With that he pushed the nutcracker aside and walked straight into the crack. The nutcracker sighed before following.

It felt like Castiel was falling a long distance, freefalling with no end and nothing to stop him. Castiel had begun to wonder if he would never reach the bottom and he would be falling forever when he landed with a thud on something soft and wet. _Snow_ , his brain registered as the cold sunk into his bones. He didn't move, allowing the cold to seep passed his clothes until another thud disturbed him. The nutcracker swore as he got to his feet, dusting himself off.

"I hate snow," he muttered. "Cold, wet, unpleasant." He stomped his feet almost impatiently before he looked over to where Castiel lay. He froze for a moment before speaking again, this time directed at Castiel. "Hey, dude. Are you alive?" Castiel made a noncommittal grunt into the snow. "I'm going to take that as a maybe. Get up, we have places we have to go or some crap like that."

Castiel turned his face so he could speak. "You're not very nice for a nutcracker."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was unaware there a protocol for how a nutcracker should act," the nutcracker spoke dryly. "Now get up." Castiel obliged reluctantly. This was the first moment he had actually seen the nutcracker close up with no distractions. The nutcracker was taller than he was but not significantly. His green eyes that Castiel had noticed when his father first gave him the nutcracker, were even more captivating and green. His clothes were more detailed than Castiel thought possible down to the gold thread that edged his fine blue clothes and the detailed shadows and accents of his boots.

The nutcracker watched Castiel intently before turning. "Now that you're up we need to find a way to out of here." Castiel looked around the area they had been dumped in. It was a circular room surrounded by not stone but ice. The whole place seemed to shimmer with the reflections of the snow and ice. The nutcracker paced around the walls of their small cell, running a wooden hand along the wall, searching for a seem that probably didn't exist. Castiel looked up from where they had fallen to find a circular hole that was right above where he stood in the middle of the cell. It was too high to reach and there was nothing to climb to reach it. Overall, they were stuck. The nutcracker reached that conclusion a few moments later.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, kicking the wall in frustration. "I'm so close and I'm stopped by ice." He kicked to wall again. He was certainly unlike any nutcracker Castiel had seen.

Castiel walked up to a spot in the wall that seemed to be a different color that the rest. He put his palm up against the wall and suddenly, the room lit up. Castiel closed his eyes and when he opened them, a doorway had appeared through the ice, allowing the light of day to shine through.

"What did you do?" the nutcracker finally noticed the doorway Castiel had somehow created. "There was nothing there a minute ago." Castiel shrugged as the nutcracker pushed him aside and walked out into the sun.

Castiel glared at the nutcracker's back before following him out into the sun. Castiel found himself blinded by the sunlight after adjusting to shimmering light of the ice. He found himself next to the nutcracker on a cliff overlooking rolling green hills and bubbling streams and no snow. Castiel stared back the way they came, at the snow.

"How is that-?" Castiel looked at the nutcracker. The nutcracker smiled, something Castiel was not aware a nutcracker could do.

"This way," the nutcracker began to lead him down a side path Castiel hadn't noticed before. The nutcracker walked confidently now, clearly at home in the setting they had been placed in. It was a magical setting if nothing else. Castiel could see creatures that weren't supposed to exist as they traveled close to the ground. Things that only existed in fairytales like a unicorn that was grazing on grass. From a distance it appeared as a wild horse but upon closer examination, its coat was too white, almost sparkling white, and it had a spiraled horn on the crest of its head.

The nutcracker noticed Castiel's fascination with the unicorn. "Don't get too close to it. It may look pretty and harmless but it could run you through with that horn. They're wicked sharp and as hard as diamonds."

"What is this place?" Castiel asked as he heeded the nutcracker's warning and went no closer to the unicorn.

"Caelum," the nutcracker responded. "It means heaven is some weird language at least that's what Sa-. What I've heard." The nutcracker fell silent for a moment. "Anyways, the kingdom hasn't been exactly heaven-like since Crowley took over." Castiel remained silent, not wanting the nutcracker to close off again. He was so combative and closed-off, Castiel didn't know what to make of him.

The two traveled in silence for a while, left to their own thoughts before Castiel finally spoke again. "The ballerina mention an angel who is supposed to help me..."

"Not an angel, the Angel," the nutcracker corrected him. Castiel could hear the capital A when the nutcracker said the Angel. It would have sounded reverent if the nutcracker hadn't snorted after saying it. "Sorry to break it to you Cas, the Angel doesn't exist. It's a legend. The Angel is supposed to be this 'protector of the realm.'" He snorted. "Yeah, protector my ass. If the Angel _did_ exist and was the protector why in hell did he let Crowley take over. He sure wasn't protecting the realm then. The Angel is also supposed to have these snowy white wings which make him faster than humans and he's supposed to have powers that can break a curse and bless the realm with joy and prosperity. Personally I think the Angel sounds like a blushing virgin who can't get off his ass to help to poor, defenseless mortals." The disgust in his voice was apparent. "But the Angel doesn't exist so why bother."

Castiel wanted to protest, if the quest was impossible why would Joanna send him on it. Then he thought better of it. If the nutcracker truly was Prince Dean, he, of all people, had a reason to hate the Angel. He lost his father and brother in the night of Crowley's attack and the Angel had done nothing about it. No wonder he was angry.

A scream startled Castiel from his thoughts. The nutcracker started toward the noise and began to run, his sword hitting his leg with a wooden sound with each step. Castiel followed him without thought. Castiel had almost lost the nutcracker in the trees when the scream came again. This time he didn't hesitate. The nutcracker would be wherever that scream came from, therefore Castiel ran as fast as he could toward the scream. He emerged in a clearing where the nutcracker had already engaged a minion of Crowley, a Demon, in battle. Another one crept toward an unarmed young woman with fiery hair and a young man. Castiel had no weapons, no plan, but that didn't stop him from interfering.

"Hey, assbutt!" Castiel yelled at the other Demon. It was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done. The Demon turned toward him, grinning with sharpened teeth when it realized that he was unarmed as well. It walked toward him in an unrushed but menacing way and Castiel was frozen. No plan, no weapon, no nothing. Castiel suddenly found he could move his arms and legs and he searched the ground for something, anything that could work as a weapon. He found a stick. A stick against a knife, this was definitely going to be a fair fight.

Either way, the Demon didn't care as it rushed at Castiel at last, slashing at him with its very sharp, very real knife. It was all Castiel could do to defend himself as wood chips flew in a multitude of directions from the Demons slashes. Perhaps he could knock the Demon out if there was an opening and he could get enough force behind his blow, but the Demon never stopped to let him try. In no time Castiel had his back against a tree and the knife was getting closer and closer to cutting him. The Demon was able to wrench the stick from Castiel's hands, flinging it to the side, and Castiel stood there with his eyes closed, waiting for the pain that would inevitably come. Except it didn't.

There was a thud on the ground in front of Castiel and when he opened his eyes the red-headed girl was standing over the body of the pone Demon. She smiled at him, opening her mouth to speak but then-

"We didn't need your help," the nutcracker had disposed of his Demon and was currently glaring at the red-headed girl.

She raised an eyebrow. "I think you needed my help. Well not you, but he did." She pointed at Castiel who still had his back pressed up against a tree. "If I hadn't helped, he would've been slashed to bits by the Demon. You should be thanking me." The nutcracker turned away, not acknowledging her as if he knew she was right.

"Thank you," Castiel supplied after a few awkward seconds passed as she stared at the nutcracker's back. She turned back toward him, smiling almost grimly.

"Your welcome," she suddenly grinned and held out her hand. "I'm Charlie and that-" She pointed at the boy- "is Kevin. And you are?" Castiel paused for a moment before responding, looking at her hand. She was young with her red hair with bangs and brown eyes. For a place that looked almost medieval-like, she looked surprisingly modern. She wore dark brown trousers with a loose fitting tunic that had a leather belt around the middle. In other words, she looked very unladylike. Castiel realized he had been staring.

He thrusted his hand forward, shaking Charlie's. "Castiel. I'm Castiel." Things weren't any less awkward.

"Come on, Cas," the nutcracker almost growled, pacing the edge of the clearing.

"What's his problem?" Charlie asked. Castiel shrugged, unwilling to answer as he himself didn't know. Charlie paused and looking at Castiel's odd clothing. "Where are you two headed?" Castiel was suddenly abundantly aware at his odd clothes. His jeans and T-shirt looked out of place in this strange world that he was currently in.

"I have no idea," Castiel admitted. "I must find the Angel so I can return to my world." Kevin immediately perked up. He had remained silent throughout this exchange but suddenly he became very talkative.

"The Angel?" Kevin piped up, sending a look at the nutcracker with an almost fearful expression. "No one has seen the Angel ever."

"That doesn't mean it's not true," Charlie protested before Kevin could say more. "Either way, you should come with us, let us thank you for saving our lives. At least get you some proper clothing."  
"No," the nutcracker said before Castiel could respond. "We don't need your charity." Charlie's face fell slightly.

"Nutcracker," Castiel hissed at him before turning back towards Charlie. "We would love to join you." Charlie grinned, hooking her arm around Castiel's.

"It's this way," she began to almost drag Castiel through the forest. The nutcracker gave a shout of surprise at Castiel's sudden disappearance and hurried after them. Kevin, on the other hand, sighed and followed wearily. Charlie chatted excitedly as they began to slow down after their frantic pace.

Castiel tried to pay attention to her, he truly did, but his thoughts kept returning to the Angel. Although Jo had insisted that the Angel did exist, Castiel was beginning to have doubts. Neither Kevin nor the nutcracker seemed to put much faith in the stories, stories that Castiel didn't even know. Castiel felt out of place in this world that was almost out of a story. If the nutcracker was Prince Dean from his father's stories, there could be any number of beasts lurking in the shadows, monsters only present in fairytales.

Castiel stumbled as Charlie suddenly stopped at the entrance to a small camp, allowing the nutcracker and Kevin to catch up. Suddenly she let go of Castiel's arm and ran up to a young woman and threw her arms around her.

"That's Charlie's girlfriend, Dorothy," Kevin said, noticing Castiel's confused expression. "We haven't been back in camp for a while." As they watched, Charlie gave Dorothy a quick kiss before waving the rest of them forward. They walked through the camp, Castiel looking around, trying to wrap his head around where he was. It almost looked like a rebel camp, if Castiel was being honest. The houses were shabby, obviously constructed quickly but still the camp had a homey feel to it. As they walked through the camp a few of the people there came to see who had arrived. Some called out to Charlie while Kevin had a small woman who was obviously his mother run out and hug him. On the other hand, Castiel and the nutcracker got hard stares and unsteady murmuring. The nutcracker acted like he wasn't bothered by how they were being received but Castiel noticed his jaw tightening slightly. This welcome, or lack of one, meant something to the nutcracker even if Castiel didn't fully understand what.

Charlie rapped on the door of the biggest house, perhaps it was the town hall or where the leader of this camp lived or…. The door banged opened. Castiel jumped.

A man with a full beard, thinning hair, and dressed in old-fashioned clothing like Charlie, except his tunic was brown where hers was green, stood in the doorway. "Yer back." He didn't sound very excited or happy nor was he upset. His matterafact tone was almost unnerving. They stood watching him, waiting for him to say more. "Well are ya coming in. I ain't getting any younger here." He gestured for them to come in in an almost impatient sort of way.

Charlie walked in confidently, like she had done this hundreds of times, the man's expression suggested she had. Castiel followed, thanking the man for his hospitality. He entered a large room with a fire burning in a fireplace and chairs arranged in a circle. Another man was already in the room as they entered. He stood up quickly, watching the group enter with wary eyes. He was a black man with careful eyes and receding black hair and a mustache. He seemed put at ease to see Charlie and Kevin but the addition of the nutcracker and Castiel seemed to put him on edge. The other man walked into room and poured himself a glass of whiskey from the decanter on the side table.

"Bobby, who are these people?" the man standing asked.

"You already know Charlie and Kevin," Bobby responded in a calm voice.

"Yes, I already know Charlie and Kevin," the other man griped. "I'm talkin' about the nutcracker and the other boy." He gestured wildly at Castiel and the nutcracker. Bobby ignored him, instead focusing his gaze on Castiel and the nutcracker before turning to Charlie and Kevin.

"You're back," Bobby repeated. "Run into any trouble?"

"A few Demons," Charlie admitted, shrugging. "These two came along and saved us."

"And who exactly are these two?" Bobby turned to scrutinize Castiel and the nutcracker. Castiel fidgeted uncomfortably, unwilling to speak up. He never had felt comfortable speaking when it felt like his answer actually matter. Thankfully, the nutcracker had no such qualms.

"A nutcracker," he supplied gruffly, "and Castiel." Perhaps Castiel shouldn't be so thankful for the nutcracker's inability to shut up. "Who are you?"

"Bobby Singer," Bobby said. "I lead this rebel group." The other man made a sound of protest. "And that man in the chair is my second-in-command, Rufus." Rufus nodded proudly as if that made the entire awkward situation that they were so much better. Castiel was not impressed.

The nutcracker looked almost constipated (can a nutcracker look constipated?) as he stared at Bobby. It was almost as if the nutcracker knew Bobby, but Bobby didn't recognize him. Still, the nutcracker demanded no more explanations from the rebel leader and was actually silent for once in the short time that Castiel had known him. On the other hand, Castiel was not content with this explanation.

"A rebel group?" he asked, feeling like he had missed something very important. It wouldn't have been the first time that he missed something. His brothers were always criticizing Castiel's ability to miss the most important details by becoming lost in his own thoughts. Anyway, the rest of the people in the room were looking at him like he had grown wings or something.

"He's new around here," the nutcracker supplied quickly, his gruff voice breaking the awkward silence of the already awkward situation.

Bobby gave him a skeptical look before answering Castiel's question. "The rebel group against Crowley." Tension seemed to roll off of the nutcracker in waves. Suddenly, the nutcracker walked out of the room. The other occupants of the room stared after him in confusion. Then, Bobby spoke again, "I suppose you'd be likin' a place to stay. I don't know if that nutcracker sleeps but…" Castiel nodded quietly.

Charlie offered to take Castiel to his room and soon they were walking through the camp. Castiel was amazed by the number of people that lived in the relatively small camp. There were children running between clothing lines and around conversing adults wielding wooden swords and fighting back the darkness. There were makeshift houses cropped up around a well traveled path, houses that marked a long stay in this camp. Castiel even thought he saw a market among the various houses.

"So the Angel, huh?" Charlie started. When Castiel didn't respond, she continued, "People say the Angel's just a legend but I disagree. I mean, there's a prophecy and…." She trailed off. "And here we are!" She gestured toward the small house. It appeared like the houses all around, the haphazard construction but clearly well worn. It was clearly used as a guest house based on the location and even style of the house. Although it looked like the other houses around it, there was a quality of polishment to it.

"Thanks for saving us again," Charlie grinned at Castiel. "Never really wanted to die at the hands of Demons and all."

"I barely did anything," Castiel protested. "You should be thanking the nutcracker."

"I don't think he would appreciate the sentiment as much," Charlie almost laughed before turning back the way they came, giving Castiel a small wave. Before they had left the meeting hall, Charlie and Kevin had explained to Bobby that Castiel (and the nutcracker to that extent) was looking for the Angel. The older man had seemed surprised by this news and began talking about calling a council together. Castiel was fairly certain the nutcracker would want no help that the rebel camp could give them but, if the council agreed to it, Bobby would certainly force it upon them.

Castiel walked into the small shelter. There was no wooden floor, no nothing, only the dirt ground. There were two rooms in the small house. There was no kitchen, but instead there was a cooking fire close to the house that was currently being tended by a few of the wives of the camp. At least, Castiel hoped that he could get food there. The two rooms in the house hosted small beds upon Castiel's inspection. Bobby hadn't been sure if the nutcracker even slept or needed a place to stay but apparently this house was empty and the extra bed was a plus.

Castiel flopped down on one of the beds, suddenly exhausted. He was trapped in a world where he was a stranger, a world where magic existed. God, he was traveling with a talking, walking nutcracker. A nutcracker with anger issues. Castiel fought to keep his eyes open for a few moments but gave up and fell fast asleep.

Castiel woke up in darkness. It had been early afternoon when Castiel had fallen asleep, at least, he thought it had been early afternoon, but now there was a stark absence of light. He stretched and got to his feet, disoriented. Castiel followed the shadow shape of the doorway and then out of the house. The light of the cooking fire illuminated the camp in the twilight. The dying sun was still in the sky but no longer provided the light or warmth it had earlier. Castiel shivered, wrapping his arms around him.

A shadowy figure approached Castiel. He would've been put on edge but a closer look revealed the figure to be Kevin.

"Hey," Kevin greeted Castiel quietly. "Bobby wants you to come to dinner. The council has been meeting and Bobby wants you to meet with them."

"Of course," Castiel agreed, moving to follow him. Kevin paused, looking at Castiel's clothing and making a face. "What?"

"If you're going to meet the council, you need better clothes," Kevin grimaced. Castiel looked at his own clothes with a sigh and disappointed expression. It appeared that this strange world sought to destroy everything Castiel held from home. Kevin seemed to understand. "I think my mom has a few things that will fit your… acquired... taste." It appeared that Kevin did not understand. Castiel sighed, but agreed.

Kevin's mother was unlike her son, more aggressive and argumentative than Castiel believed Kevin could ever be. She gave Castiel one look and immediately pulled him into the house. The house was lit by countless candles that made the atmosphere seem magical. She dragged out a chest full of clothes and began pulling out countless outfits. At last she forced Castiel into a pair of black trousers, much like the ones Charlie had been wearing, and a blue tunic. She insisted the blue brought out Castiel's eyes and perhaps Castiel should have been grateful, he did have to impress a council, but Castiel missed his own clothes.

When Kevin's mother deemed him passable for the dinner, Kevin took Castiel through the camp, again, and dropped him off at the meeting hall where Castiel had first met Bobby. As Castiel entered, the occupants in the room looked up to watch him. The nutcracker was there, looking surly and as if there were a thousand places he'd rather be, Castiel would have to agree.

After a few awkward moments, the people in the room returned to the conversations they were previously having. The nutcracker paced over to Castiel with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I hate large gatherings," the nutcracker grumbled. Castiel ignored him as Bobby walked up to them. Bobby patted Castiel on the back awkwardly as if that was all the greeting required. Maybe the nutcracker learned it from him.

"You two are the guests of honor," Bobby informed them, surveying the room of his people. "I ain't certain if you," he nodded at the nutcracker, "eat, but Ellen insisted that you sit with us." The nutcracker made a face, Castiel was still unsure how the nutcracker did that.

"Perhaps I may ask for a more comprehensive history of Caelum over dinner," Bobby actually looked impressed at Castiel's knowledge of the _country's name_. Bobby agreed readily.

"I'm not sure if I'm the best one to tell ya but I'll do my best," Bobby actually smiled and the nutcracker looked uncomfortable.

At that point the group of rebels (literally, Castiel would never get the chance to mean that literally ever again) began to make their way to the dining room that was clearly meant for large groups of people. It was rustically decorated and actually was the most put together portion of the camp that Castiel had seen. The table was handmade most likely from one of the trees that littered the area. Around the table were more chairs than Castiel had ever seen around a table that were made in the same style of the table. Bobby led Castiel and the nutcracker to the head of the table, to their places as guests of honor.

As they sat down the younger generation of the camp brought out platters of food, so much food. Castiel had never seen so much food. As Bobby had suspected the nutcracker didn't eat though he did gave a mournful glance at the pie as it was brought out.

As Castiel piled food onto his plate, Bobby began to talk about the history of Caelum, or the prevalent history with Crowley. The tale was much like the one his father told. "I served the royal family before Crowley usurped the ruling family. I was an advisor to King John, or I was when he was present. But I'm gettin' ahead of myself." The story began just as his father's had, the king had two sons, after his second son's birth his wife was murdered by the Demons, then King John took up hunting. It was there Castiel heard details he had never heard before.

"John loved his boys, don't get me wrong," Bobby continued, eating by this point. Many of the people around them were listening by this point and the nutcracker had the uncomfortable expression on his face again. "But he was constantly gone. Ellen and I stood in as parents most of the time." A woman with sharp features and brown hair streaked with gray huffed at that comment. Ellen, Castiel decided. "Still the eldest, Dean, grew up too fast." The nutcracker was definitely looking uncomfortable right now. "He took in onto himself to take care of his brother, to raise him. Dean was a brother, friend, and father to Sam. Sam adored Dean and the feeling was mutual. I wished, somewhat hopelessly, that the boys could've had a normal upbringing. Still they had a good childhood but all things must come to an end." Again Castiel knew the part of the story Bobby began to tell. King John succeeded at killing the Demon who killed Mary, he came back in time for Dean's 18th birthday, the Demons attacked.

"... I saw Crowley corner the boys after he killed John," Bobby was more emotional at this point, reliving the moment. He wasn't the only one. Many of the people in the room held handkerchiefs in their hands and Ellen had been making hiccuping noises in an attempt to contain her crying. "Dean stood over Sam, protecting his brother even to the point of his death. No one knows what happened. One moment Crowley was threatening Dean and the next, Dean was gone, leaving Sam yelling for him in the aftermath." Ellen stopped trying to stop her sobs. Even Bobby looked as if he was about to break down. "Those who could left. I wanted to stay for Sam but I ain't as young as I was and Sam was surrounded. Instead, we came and set up this rebel camp and we've been here for ten years."

The room was silent except for the sobs and sniffling of the people grieving for a kingdom they had lost. The nutcracker had a pained look on his face like he knew the story but he had never heard the story from Bobby. Castiel had to admit that the story was more painful from Bobby. If nothing else it proved that the nutcracker was Prince Dean. Even if Castiel ignored the telltale expressions of the nutcracker, the similarities between his father's story and Bobby's proved that the legend around the nutcracker must be true as well.

Bobby stood, towering over the table for a moment. He addressed the whole room, "Our guests search for the Angel," There was murmuring around the table, "and, through discussions throughout this afternoon, the council has decided to help these two strangers in their search. It has been ten years since Crowley took the throne and Prince Dean went missing. The Angel is our only hope at this point. Perhaps if we can get the Angel to help us, we could return Caelum to the country it once was, before the Demons. Therefore, Charlie Bradbury and Benny Lafitte will join Castiel and the nutcracker in their search for the Angel." The nutcracker made a panicked noise, though no one except Castiel heard him. Castiel had been watching the nutcracker through Bobby's announcement, watching his expression change from annoyed to sad to shocked. The table erupted the applause after Bobby's announcement. You could almost taste the excitement in the air, the camp had been waiting for this moment for years.

Slowly people began to trickle out the door until only the nutcracker, Castiel, Bobby, Charlie, and a man Castiel assumed was Benny, were left. The nutcracker was practically seething by this point.

"We don't need your help," the nutcracker seethed. "We were perfectly fine on our own."

"If that's true," Bobby was not phased, "where were you going to start looking for the Angel? Do you have some map or inside knowledge?" The nutcracker didn't respond, confirming Bobby's doubts. "I ain't stupid boy. You have no idea where to start. Luckily we do."

"You do?" Castiel looked confused. If the Angel was the camp's only hope, why hadn't they gone looking for him or her.

Bobby smiled almost wistfully. "Get some rest." The nutcracker scoffed. "Or at least let the rest of us get some rest." With that Castiel and the nutcracker left into the darkness.

By this point darkness had truly fallen. There was no dying light in the sky but the moon was high in the sky and illuminated the surroundings. Although it was dark, the light from the moon was more than enough to find the way back to the small house that the camp loaned to Castiel and the nutcracker. Castiel had never seen so many stars. He knew that the lights of the city back home blocked out the stars that were there but he had never experienced the full extent of stars. Castiel couldn't stop himself from gazing up at the stars as they walked, almost stumbling into a wall. The nutcracker chuckled, reaching a hand, wooden hand, to steady Castiel. The nutcracker had become a solid presence in Castiel's life, one that he wasn't aware of. It surprised Castiel how much he actually expected the nutcracker to give off heat, to feel flesh and bone and how much he was disappointed to feel only cold, unfeeling wood. The nutcracker noticed Castiel's reaction and pulled his hand back as if he had been burned. Castiel thought of speaking up or grabbing the nutcracker's arm but surely the nutcracker would accuse him of being sentimental.

They arrived at the small house in silence. Although the nutcracker had no need of sleep, he followed Castiel into the house. When Castiel returned to the room that he had fallen asleep in early that afternoon, he wondered if the nutcracker might follow him due to the expression that crossed his face. He didn't. Instead Castiel fell back on the bed and fell back asleep, not bothering to take off any of his clothes.

Castiel woke up breathing hard and covered in sweat. He had always had trouble with nightmares and, after the events of the previous day, he had plenty of new material. There was a knock on the door that forced Castiel out of his bed. Charlie poked her head around the door, her eyes closed.

"Are you decent?" she asked.

"I am," Castiel smiled softly. Charlie grinned, throwing open the door and walking into Castiel's room with confidence.

"We're going to head out after breakfast," Castiel nodded in response, but Charlie wasn't done. "Wanna grab some with me?" Castiel felt relieved.

"That would be nice," Castiel smiled. Charlie hooked her arm through his and almost dragged Castiel out the door. The camp looked much like it had yesterday when they arrived. The life of the camp was vibrant and the people of the camp seemed more at ease with Castiel and called out to Charlie who responded in kind. You would never have known that this was a rebel camp by how they acted. At least, you wouldn't until you stumbled upon the training ground that was stocked with enough weapons for every person in the camp.

After a quick breakfast with Charlie which involved far too much scrutiny of how skinny Castiel was and trying to fatten him up for Castiel's taste, the two returned to the town hall. The nutcracker was there, pacing in front of the fire, obviously eager to get on the road. As soon as Charlie and Castiel arrived the nutcracker paused his pacing and looked at them.

"Can we leave now?" the nutcracker asked.

"No, you can not," Kevin's mom had followed Charlie and Castiel into the room. The nutcracker groaned and returned to his pacing. "You'll need clothes and supplies for the journey." She addressed Castiel and Charlie this time. Kevin entered as she spoke, carrying three bags.

"Ah the footman has arrived," Charlie joked as she threw an arm around Kevin's shoulders. Kevin gave her an incredulous look. "You know I'm joking. Come on, Kevin. You know you love me." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Here they are," Kevin addressed his mother, setting the bags on the ground.

"Did you even try to keep these organized or nice?" his mother huffed in annoyance. She bent down and rifled through one of the bags. "Did you bring that extra set of clothes I asked for?"

"Yes," Kevin handed her a smaller bag.

"Excellent," she took it and then threw it at Castiel who caught it before it smashed into his face. "Go change, Blue Eyes."

 _Blue Eyes_ , Castiel mouthed to himself as he escaped the room in order to change. The clothes looked much like the ones he was currently wearing, although they did not have the rumpled look that the ones he was wearing had. The tunic was still blue and the trousers still black. Castiel was grateful that one thing wasn't going to change again.

When he returned to the others, Benny had joined them. Castiel had not paid much attention to Benny the night before, even after Bobby announced he would be traveling with Castiel and the nutcracker. Benny had a scruffy looking beard and a dark hat that match his dark ensemble. His clothes were exactly like everyone else's though they had a dark quality that everyone else's were missing. He looked mysterious and it was his presence that seemed to put the nutcracker on edge.

"Now can we set out?" the nutcracker practically growled.

"Yes," Bobby spoke from the doorway, looking amused at the nutcracker. "Now get out of here before I have to throw you out, ya idjits." He spoke fondly with no malice in his voice. They left quickly, the nutcracker practically pushing the others out the door at points.

Soon they were walking through the camp one last time. It seemed like many of the occupants of the camp turned out to watch the party of four leave. The people stood by the side of the road, waving and calling goodbye to Charlie and Benny. One child even ran up to the nutcracker and wrapped herself around his leg. It was the first time Castiel had ever seen the nutcracker near a child and for a moment he worried but then the nutcracker paused and gently peeled the child off of his leg, gave her a hug and then sent her to rejoin her mother who seemed thoroughly embarrassed from where she stood to the side of the road. It was touching.

The four emerged onto a path that led further into the forest. Castiel fell behind Benny and Charlie as they walked.

"Where are we going?" he asked as the two seemed to know exactly where they were meant to go.

"Purgatory," Benny responded.

The nutcracker spluttered. " _Purgatory_? We're going to Purgatory?"

"Yes," Benny replied simply.

"But Purgatory is…." the nutcracker was at a loss for words, "well, Purgatory." Castiel looked at the exchange between the two men in confusion.

"What's Purgatory?" Castiel asked quietly, attempting to hide his confusion but failing miserably.

Before either one of the boys could respond Charlie spoke up, "Purgatory is a wasteland of monsters. It houses monsters that mothers tell their children about at night, monsters are little more than legend. Nothing can leave Purgatory and entering it is just as difficult and foolish."

"Why in the world would be go there?" Castiel asked in confusion.

"The Angel is rumored to found on a mountain, an island in the midst of Purgatory," Benny answered. "This island is supposedly free of the terrors that exist in Purgatory."

"And what is this supposed island called?" the nutcracker asked, still unconvinced.

"Perdition," Benny responded, much to the nutcracker's dismay.

"We're traveling to Purgatory, the most god-forsaken place on earth, to an island called Perdition, called Hell," the nutcracker scoffed. "In what universe is this a good one?"

"We don't have many options," Benny admitted.

They fell silent after that. The nutcracker seethed in silence, grumbling for time to time about how stupid this idea was. The silence gave Castiel time to think and to gaze upon more of the countryside of Caelum. Their traveling led them through the forest into fields. Snow-capped mountains towered in the distance. They slept in camps far from the main roads in order to avoid detection. Twice they spotted small garrisons of Demons but both times they retreated farther into the wooded area and managed to avoid detection.

They began to talk of the Angel as they got closer.

"Isn't the Angel suppose to save Caelum and bring back Prince Dean?" Charlie asked, smiling almost wistfully.

Benny laughed, "I hate to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but Prince Dean ain't coming back."

"How could you say that?" Charlie asked incredulously. "He was your best friend."

"It's been ten years, sweetheart," Benny smiled sadly. "He ain't coming back. I hoped for years but let's be realistic, by this point Dean Winchester is either dead or no longer cares about any of us. We hafta save ourselves now." The nutcracker stayed silent during this conversation, looking hurt at times.

That night Castiel found the nutcracker sitting away from the others as he sat watch. Due to the fact he didn't need sleep, the nutcracker had served watch each and every night. The nutcracker looked up at Castiel as he came near, giving him small smile.

"You're Dean Winchester," Castiel said before the nutcracker could greet him. The nutcracker startled, standing up so that he was slightly taller than Castiel. Castiel would have felt threatened by the nutcracker if he thought the nutcracker would actually hurt him. Thankfully, Castiel was much smarter than that.

"That's a ridiculous accusation," the nutcracker protested. "The prince disappeared, he wasn't transformed into a wooden man that used to crack nuts." The nutcracker looked disdainfully at his wooden body.

"That doesn't mean it isn't true," Castiel pressed. "You _are_ Dean Winchester. You were sent away to a world unlike your own, my world, but you were also transformed from man to nutcracker. You must be Dean, I can see it in your eyes when they talk about you."

For a moment Castiel wondered if the nutcracker would continue to protest, but then the nutcracker slumped, as if admitting the accusation through body language alone. "How long have you known?"

"Since the rebel camp," Castiel admitted. The nutcracker sounded so much younger now after he admitted to being the prince.

"So long," the nutcracker wondered. Castiel smiled. "I've been planning to come back for years now, for Sam." His voice softened at Sam's name.

"We will save him, Dean," Castiel promised him.

"It's been a long time since someone intentionally called me by that name," the nutcracker smiled. He suddenly looked worried. "Do the others know?" Castiel shook his head.

"I thought it unwise to divulge your identity without speaking with you," Castiel told him. "They're your people."

The nutcracker shook his head. "They haven't been my people since I abandoned them ten years ago."

"You didn't abandon them," Castiel protested. "You didn't choose to leave your kingdom to Crowley." The nutcracker didn't respond, clearly not believing Castiel. It was heartbreaking, he had been so young when he was taken from this kingdom, from his brother. Now, Castiel wasn't sure if he had aged though it had been ten years. Perhaps he was still an 18 year-old stuck in the body of a nutcracker, Castiel thought it wise not to ask.

"Get some rest," the nutcracker said gruffly, effectively ending their conversation. Castiel didn't argue with the nutcracker, instead heading back to where Charlie and Benny slept. Castiel struggled falling asleep, worried about the return of nightmares. Castiel had had nightmares every night he had been here. Nightmares of Crowley were constant, nightmares of never making it home, nightmares of the nutcracker being trapped, lost, _dead_. It had gotten to the point where Castiel dreaded sleep and when he did sleep, it was restless and he woke up just as tired as he was when he fell asleep. Castiel couldn't remember when he'd gotten a good night's sleep.

Castiel began to fear for his family during the night's. He had been in Caelum for weeks with no end in sight. What did his family think when they woke up and Castiel was missing? Were they searching for him? Did they even know he was gone? Castiel banished these thoughts from his mind during the day but at night, they were all he had.

Finally Castiel fell into a restless sleep, plagued by nightmares.

Within the next few days, the small group found themselves at the edge of Purgatory. Purgatory looked no different than its surroundings expect it was darker, the woods had a more sinister feel to them than the woods they were currently in. In the distance a mountain, a mountain they suspected to be Perdition, towered over the trees. The mountain was out of place among the trees, the only mountain for miles. At first, it appeared as if they could walk into Purgatory with no trouble but this appeared not to be the case.

"Demons," Charlie called from where she had been scouting the area up a tree, trying to get a better look into Purgatory. "They're headed toward us. I don't think we can avoid a confrontation this time." Benny swore loudly. Castiel had noticed that the nutcracker seemed to get his wide vocabulary of profanities from Benny. It would make sense as Benny had been Prince Dean's closest friend, when he was Prince Dean not the nutcracker.

Charlie climbed down the tree with a practised ease as the others began preparing for the act. Castiel found himself with a sword in hand that the nutcracker had nearly shoved in his chest. The nutcracker and Benny had been training Castiel in the use of a sword. He was far from an expert but he wouldn't be swinging the sword wildly in this fight.

"They're approaching from the north," Charlie reported as she slid her her throwing daggers. out of their holsters. Out of all of them, Charlie had the largest variety of weapons she was comfortable using. She favored long-range weapons such as her throwing daggers and her short bow, but she was comfortable using a short sword as well.

"How many are there?" Benny asked as he took out his sword, swinging the sword a few times.

"I'm not sure," Charlie admitted, much to the nutcracker's frustration. "But there can't be more than twenty." Twenty Demons against the four of them. That would make five Demons for each of them.

They only had a few minutes to prepare before the Demons entered the clearing. There were fifteen of them and they didn't seem surprised to see the four travelers.

"King Crowley said we would find you here," One of the Demons sneered.

"Alastair," the nutcracker hissed. Alastair seemed to recognize the nutcracker by the smirk that was plastered on his face.

"Oh yes, the king will be so pleased to see you," Castiel could practically hear the addition of _Dean_ to Alastair's dripping tone. "Although I can think of a few others who have been waiting so patiently for you." While Benny and Charlie just looked mildly confused, the nutcracker practically bristled with anger. Alastair was talking about Sam.

The nutcracker attacked before he could give himself away, before Alastair could give him away. The two exchanged blows quickly and aggressively, effectively sending the rest into battle. Castiel found himself attacked by two Demons at once. The Demons kept Castiel on his defensive, wishing desperately for a shield. Castiel couldn't attack them and they seemed determined to wear Castiel down until he made a mistake and with two of them and only one of him, Castiel would say that that was a pretty solid strategy.

He spared a glance at the other two to find that they were in similar situations. Charlie had drawn her short sword and was fighting three Demons at once, dual-wielding with a dagger. She had downed three Demons with her daggers at the beginning of the battle and they lay at the edge of clearing, stopped before they could engage in the battle. Benny had taken the other six Demons at the beginning of the battle. Castiel had wondered if Benny could sustain such an attack but, indeed, he had three bodies at his feet and he fought the other three with such ease that one would suspect he often was in situation where he was outnumbered. The nutcracker and Alastair were still exchanging blows and, between his own battle, Castiel couldn't tell who was winning. The two appeared evenly match. Either way, their small group could not hope to sustain this battle for much longer. He was beginning to wear out and the Demons he was fighting knew it as they started grinning and attacking more fiercely than before, both Benny and Charlie had sustained wounds during their respective battles, and the nutcracker… Well, the nutcracker probably could keep fighting until Alastair wore out but if he would most certainly be captured and taken to Crowley due to being overwhelmed by the Demons.

Benny seemed to come to this realization just as Castiel did. "We must leave!" he yelled, backing away toward Purgatory. Charlie yelled something that sounded like agreement and began to follow Benny. Castiel spared a glance at the nutcracker. The nutcracker was still fighting, ignoring Benny's order and focusing solely on Alastair.

"Nutcracker!" Castiel yelled as he began to retreat. "We have to leave!" The nutcracker ignored him.

"Best listen to your lover and leave, _Nutcracker_ ," Alastair smirked. The nutcracker growled.

"Nutcracker!" Castiel tried again. "Please! Our search! You must survive to save Sam."

"Yes, Nutcracker, for your beloved brother," Alastair's voice dripped with fake sympathy. The nutcracker growled but began to retreat into Purgatory. Castiel followed in suit. He was already closer to the woods of Purgatory, there were only a few steps until he would join Benny and Charlie in Purgatory. He was so close, but just before Castiel crossed the border, one of the Demons slashed out at Castiel and caught Castiel's arm. Castiel cried out in pain but managed to cross over the border to Purgatory. For some reason the Demons would not cross the border into Purgatory. Instead, the Demons paced the border, grinning and smirking at the four travelers as if they knew something the four did not.

"You may have escaped us here," Alastair called out to them, having a far too pleased expression on his face for Castiel's liking, "but I'm sure King Crowley will be fascinated to know you're looking for the Angel. Have fun in Purgatory!" With that the remaining Demons jumped on their horses and rode away, leaving the four travelers in the dark and gloomy forest that was Purgatory.

 _The Throne Room_

Crowley had become impatient. The nutcracker, the cursed Dean Winchester had returned to Caelum and had avoided capture for weeks. Crowley's incompetent minions had failed in tracking down the nutcracker for weeks after the nutcracker and a boy he was seen traveling with were spotted saving a few rebels from more incompetent Demons. And now, after the nutcracker had been spotted near the border of Purgatory, his most trusted Demon arrived back without the nutcracker in tow.

"You let them get away?!" Crowley was furious. The nutcracker had escaped him again. It had been ten years since Crowley had cursed him and Crowley had begun to hope he would never have to see that nutcracker again.

Alastair simpered at the floor, the fool. "I'm sorry, my king. The four escaped into Purgatory."

"And these four managed to kill the majority of your force," Crowley growled. "Your force that outnumbered these rebels three to one."

"The rebel, Benny Lafitte, was with them," Alastair said obsequiously. "You are aware of how Lafitte is well trained in the art of destroying our troops single-handedly." Crowley was aware, unfortunately.

"We must destroy these rebels," Crowley insisted, not for the first time, "and the first step is to destroy this nutcracker." Alastair was not impressed with this plan.

"The four travelers are on a course towards the mountain known as Perdition," he reported. "Off on a foolish mission to find the Angel apparently." Crowley had sent his men to find the Angel after learning of the prophecy that the Angel would bring about his ruin. They had found nothing and Crowley came to the conclusion that the legend was just that, a legend.

"Can you get to Perdition before our friends?" Crowley asked, folding his hands and beginning to plan. Alastair nodded carefully. "Excellent. Well if our friends expect to find the Angel, we should provide one to be found."

 _Purgatory_

"Cas, are you alright?" the Nutcracker seemed anxious as Charlie began to bandage his arm in a strangely professional way. Castiel grit his teeth and dared not respond as he feared his voice would betray him on how unused to the pain he was experiencing. The wound was shallow and did not bleed profusely as Castiel feared it would. Yet, it hurt more than anything Castiel had experienced. He had never broken a bone, but he had been told of the pain. Perhaps he was being melodramatic, but the pain he was experiencing was exactly how he imagined it.

"He'll be fine," Charlie responded for him. "It was just a scratch." Castiel nodded, although he couldn't bring himself to believe her. If this was a scratch, what was an actual wound in her eyes?

"We need to move," Benny said. "These woods will be dangerous in the dark. We need to get as far as we can into Purgatory and then find shelter." Charlie nodded, tying off the bandage and standing up. They set off, much to Castiel's dismay. The movement jostled his arm and it hurt constantly.

The journey became almost stressful as they traveled. Castiel felt as if he was constantly looking over his shoulders for an unseen enemy and he knew the others felt the same way. None of them could wait to get the Perdition, to the Angel. None of them had been sleeping well or, in the nutcracker's case, at all. Castiel had been plagued with more nightmares than he had thought possible, so many nightmares he barely slept anymore. They were all so tired, the effect Purgatory had on all of them.

They had seen the fabled monsters of Purgatory from a distance, but none of them approached the four and they had enough intelligence not to engage in battle. They were too tired and Castiel was still hurt. It felt like they had been traveling through Purgatory for weeks or months, constantly moving towards the distant mountain that never seemed to get closer. In truth, they had only been traveling through the accursed place for a few days but time was distorted there.

Suddenly, they were at the foot of Perdition. It was strange as Castiel could've sworn that the mountain had been no closer when they set out for the day than it had been any previous days. Perhaps it was a curse of Purgatory, holding the place you sought at an impossible distance until you were there and it couldn't be hidden any more. Castiel almost cried in relief when he saw the mountain, the break in the tree and he was not alone. Charlie actually cheered, running toward the sunlight. Benny was quieter, nodding in a pleased way that was characteristic of Benny. The nutcracker only let a small smile grace his face.

Castiel had grown closer to the nutcracker during the journey, closer than he would've guessed he could get to a sarcastic, bitter nutcracker. He was sarcastic and bitter, perhaps one could argue that that was a first impression and the nutcracker had a soft and kind soul, or some crap like that. It wasn't true, or if it was true, Castiel hadn't seen it. Yet, Castiel found he liked the nutcracker. The nutcracker spoke truths Castiel only dared to think and his witty retorts and references Castiel didn't quite get relieved some of the tension that the group had.

"What now?" Castiel asked. They had never talked of what happened when they reached Perdition, perhaps they had been afraid that they wouldn't make it and therefore didn't make plans.

"We look for the Angel," the nutcracker said with a confidence that was unusual for him when discussing the Angel. That was one thing they did discuss. Charlie remained optimistic about the Angel while Benny and the nutcracker remained doubtful, though to different degrees. Benny had a disdainful expression on his face every time the Angel was brought up while the nutcracker only had doubt. It made sense as perhaps the nutcracker was remembering how the Angel was suppose to help him as well, according to Jo.

The four climbed the mountain together, searching for signs of the Angel or presence of life. After a few hours of climbing, they were beginning to lose hope. They had stopped for lunch about halfway up the mountain, resting on rocks that were scattered along the mountainside. Although the climb up the mountain was slow going, the climb was not difficult. The mountain had looked tall and impenetrable from a distance, foreboding even, though that might have been just the name that meant hell. Yet, the mountain itself was actually lush and green and not a difficult climb at all. It was too easy.

They were three-fourths of the way up before they saw any sign of life. Charlie, Benny, and the nutcracker were ecstatic at the discovery of the first feather but Castiel was put on edge. It was too easy. The others hurried forward, excited for the first time since they set out, as Castiel held back. The journey had been too easy. Save their run in with the Demons on the border of Purgatory, they had had no trouble getting to Perdition, no trouble climbing the mountain. Saying how this world seemed to be based off of fairytale, the idea of this journey being easy was ridiculous. They should have been challenged by the monsters of Purgatory, should be a guardian to defeat guarding the angel, the Demons should not have given up so easily.

"Come on, Cas!" Charlie called back to him, waving him to catch up to the other three. Castiel waved them on, ignoring the almost worried look the nutcracker sent him. Castiel followed the others at a safe distance, drawing his sword and examining the area much more cautiously than the others had.

He had fallen far enough behind when he heard it. A scream. A scream that pierced the silence and sounded distinctly like Charlie. Castiel ran towards the sound, not unlike how he and the nutcracker had ran to rescue Charlie and Kevin a few... weeks…. days ago, Castiel wasn't sure anymore.

Then, there was laugh. One that spoke of ill-intent towards the three Castiel now considered friends. He wasn't fool, although part of him wanted to go crashing through the underbrush to rescue Charlie, Benny, and the nutcracker, common sense held him back. Instead, Castiel crouched down in the underbrush, making his way toward the site of the scream and then the laugh in silence. When he got close, he could seen the other three.

They had been ambushed by a force of Demons unlike what Castiel had ever seen. There were so many of them and though there were signs of a fight around each of his friends, there were so many Demons that they had been overwhelmed. Charlie still pulled against the chains that restricted her, it must of been her who screamed. Charlie almost never screamed, only when she was overwhelmed, when she was taken down. The other two, Benny and the nutcracker, weren't fighting. Benny scowled at the Demons around them, as if he could take them down just by his will alone. The nutcracker, on the other hand, looked defeated. Perhaps it was because he knew where the Demons would take him, he would see Sam. Perhaps it was because he had finally let himself hope for the Angel and had those hopes dashed. Castiel could see it now, the Demons knew the Angel was just a legend and they had used the group's stupidity and naivety to lure them into a trap. And it had worked.

"Where is the other one?" One of the Demons demanded of the three prisoners. "We were told there were four of you." They were looking for him, Castiel realized. The nutcracker seemed to realize this too at this moment, or at least realize that Castiel had escaped detection. Castiel could see him mouth _Cas_ in an almost hopeful way. None of them said anything.

"We will get it out of you," the Demon promised. "Get the prisoners ready for transport." He was clearly the leader of this group of Demons as he ordered the others around but did nothing to help them.

"The king ordered us to bring all four to him," a subordinate reminded the head Demon.

"The fourth is a human and weak," the leader spoke disdainfully. "Even if he did follow us, he would be captured before he could get near his friends." Castiel didn't know if he should be insulted or glad at the Demon's explanation of him. Castiel wasn't sure what he could do to help the other three, but to be dismissed as a threat at all was slightly insulting.

No other Demons questioned their leader, probably a safer option in order to avoid the anger of the leader who was already a little pissed. Instead, Castiel watched as his friends were led off the mountain by the group of Demons in chains. It was heartbreaking. Castiel was left on Purgatory by himself with no Angel in sight and no solution to any of his problems.

Castiel entered the clearing after all the Demons and his friends had left. There seemed to be a shrine in the center, one he hadn't noticed when he had been distracted with his friends in chains and the group of Demons. Maybe the Demons had constructed it in order to lure them here but Castiel somehow didn't think so. The feather had been enough to convince Charlie, Benny, and the nutcracker and the Demons would have known that.

The shrine was beautiful, Castiel could admit that even though he felt like crap. It had engravings in a language Castiel didn't recognize and it had an image of an angel holding a small bowl in its hands. The angel statue almost offered the bowl to the viewer with upward, pleading eyes. The angel itself looked much like the usual angel statues one saw with large wings with feather details and a robe like outfit.

Castiel was compelled to put something into the bowl, it was the stupid pleading eyes. He had kept a small coin that had somehow been in the pocket of his pajamas as a reminder of what he was trying to make it back to. It was a stupid thing to keep, the image of Abraham Lincoln's stern face and a pointless year wasn't going to remind him of where he came from. He dug it out of his pack, it was at the bottom on his bag, then he drop it in the bowl. Castiel felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

"Castiel," a familiar voice sounded behind him. He spun around to find his father, or what looked like his father, standing before him.

"Father?" Castiel took a step toward his father. "How are you here?"

"Castiel," his father repeated, "you look well. As Jo informed me you did." He smiled, his warm eyes running over Castiel as if to assure himself that Castiel was well.

"Jo?" Castiel was confused.

"I had hoped one of my children would be able to break the curse that plagued this land," his father mused, not answering Castiel's question. "I never expected it to be you, Castiel."

"Father, how-" Castiel began, trailing off as he realized he didn't know what to ask.

"How did I know where you were?" his father finished his thought. "I've found a collection of cursed objects, not evil cursed mind you but people who have been cursed into objects, and some can talk still like Jo. So after I couldn't find you, Jo informed me that you had disappeared with the nutcracker after an attack by Demons."

"How long have I been gone?" Castiel asked, almost scared of the answer.

"It hasn't been long in our world, perhaps a little longer than it has been for you." Castiel went suddenly very white. It had been weeks, maybe even a month or two. He had been gone for longer than that for his family. His father noticed his shocked expression and immediately sought to calm him down.

"I told your brothers you went to stay with your aunt, my sister" his father clarified. "Your Aunt Amara and I are originally from Caelum. We were forced to leave by the Demons against our will. For years we searched for a way to return to Caelum and found nothing. Then, I fell in love with your mother. Amara was unhappy with my decision to make myself content on earth and we grew apart for many years. By the time we reconnected, I already had you and your brothers. She had found the legend of the nutcracker and had scoured the world for it. Amara had eventually found it in a small antique shop on the other side of the world, in the hands of a man who didn't understand the importance of it. It was then that your first meeting with Amara occurred." Castiel remembered this meeting with clarity. The dark-haired woman that neither he nor his brothers knew, the shock on his father's face, the anger in his mother's. His father sighed, remembering the moment much like his son was.

"Amara had found that the nutcracker's curse could be broken by the Angel," his father continued. "It was then when we allowed ourselves to hope. Our family was supposedly descended from angels or Caelum's version of them at least. Amara and I had hoped that one of us would be able to break the curse but this was not the case. After the failed attempt, Amara gave up on returning to Caelum while I had new hope. I hoped with three sons, one of them would be able to break the curse." He smiled at Castiel. "That would be you, I suppose. You are the Angel the legends speak of."

Castiel felt overwhelmed. All he had been trying to do was to make it home and now his father was telling him their family was from Caelum and he had to save the nutcracker, save Prince Dean because he was the Angel? It was absurd.

"I can't be the Angel," Castiel protested almost breathlessly. "I'm weak and I let all of them get captured." His father looked confused. "I've been traveling with the nutcracker and two rebels and they were captured by Demons and I couldn't do anything. I can't be the Angel, Father."

"You _are_ the Angel, Castiel," his father insisted. "You must believe that. You will save your friends and Caelum."

"How?" Castiel demanded. "How, when I am so weak, when I can't fight to the capacity anyone I go up against."

"Then don't fight," his father answered. "You are smart enough to think around a situation where you will lose. Save them with your intelligence. I can't tell you how you'll get there but you are descended for the angels of Caelum and, at the moment, you last angel." With that, the image or whatever of his father disappeared.

"Father!" Castiel called at the empty space. He was left with more questions than he had to begin with and no answers.

If he was the Angel they had been looking for, why couldn't he have saved himself, saved Dean and the kingdom as the Angel was prophesied to do? If all he had to do was believe her was the Angel…

He walked around the shrine, finding himself at the edge of a cliff looking over Purgatory in the direction in which the four had traveled. Castiel almost convinced himself he could see the wreckage the Demons left behind though logically Castiel knew he couldn't see anything. Could he believe that he was the Angel? The answer to that was yes. At this point, it was Castiel's only hope. Perhaps if he made a leap of faith… At least if he died, perhaps he might wake up in his bed and find that this is all a horrible dream.

Castiel took a step off the cliff.

Prince Samuel Winchester had lived in the dungeon for ten years. It was the nicer part of the dungeon but it was the dungeon. Crowley had refused to give Sam a room after it had begun to look as if Sam's visit to dungeon would be an extended on. Instead, Sam had been given what he asked for. They wouldn't give him a key or anything he could use to escape but he had been given books and candles and paper and ink. So, in the dungeon Sam had educated himself. He had learned the intricacies of the kingdom from law to the role of the king. He had learned the history of Caelum, read so many accounts of his father's rule than he knew existed.

Sam never really knew his father, in fact his father had been absent most, if not all, of his childhood. So instead, he got to know his father through textbooks and first hand accounts and analysis of his father's rule. He had been eight years old when his father died. One would expect that his father's death would be a defining moment childhood but that was not the reason Sam remembered that night.

He had lost Dean, his brother, best friend, and father-figure all wrapped up into one. Crowley took Dean from him when he was eight and Sam waited for years for Dean to return. He had prepared for Dean to return for years, waiting for his brother but he didn't come. After a while, Sam gave up. He couldn't escape the dungeon so he dedicated himself to study. After a while, Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to leave. It had been _10 years_ , he had lived longer in the dungeon than he had in the 'outside world.' Sam didn't know if he wanted to return when, at this point, his little cell was all he truly knew.

Then, a few weeks ago, Sam had heard a rumor. _Dean Winchester had returned._ Sam began to allow himself to hope like he hadn't in ten years. He began to wait and to hope again.

Sam had found the Demons that guarded him had become more anxious somehow as if the idea that Dean had returned put them all on edge. And perhaps it had. He heard that Crowley put a price on Dean's head and that Dean still was avoiding capture. He heard that Crowley's most trustful Demon failed at bringing Dean to 'justice.' He heard of the plan to capture Dean and hoped desperately that it wouldn't work.

He heard them come in late at night and hoped it wasn't what he feared it was. There was a small window in his cell door that Sam could look through which he did now. There were three people being escorted past his cell by Demons, they were obviously high security prisoners based on how deep in the dungeon they were and the number of Demons that were escorting them.

The worse part was that Sam knew the prisoners, or at least he recognized two of them. Charlie Bradbury and Benny Lafitte. Sam could remember them from before Crowley's take over. Benny had been one of Dean's closest friends. They had trained together and when Dean disappeared, Sam heard that it hit Benny hard. Although Sam had been locked away in the dungeon by that point, the Demons told stories of how Benny Lafitte mourned by destroying as many Demons as he could, ignoring his own safety and well-being. Charlie had been closer to Sam's own age. They had been friends, not as close as Benny and Dean were but Charlie had shared Sam's own interests. He hadn't seen either one of them in ten years yet he found they hadn't changed much. They looked older, more worn. Benny, especially, looked harder with less hope and more disappointment. He looked like Sam imagined Dean would after ten years.

The other one Sam didn't recognize. He was a nutcracker dressed in finery like what Sam had worn before Crowley. The one person that Sam didn't see was Dean. This frightened Sam because the Demons had acted as if Dean had been apprehended and he wasn't here. Did he escape or did they kill him? Sam didn't know if he could live with either one at this point. He had been locked in a dungeon for ten years and until someone, until Dean, came to rescue him Sam would stay and die here.

Castiel was falling. He had, rather foolishly, stepped off solid ground as a leap of faith and it seemed to have failed. He was falling and there was nothing to stop him, no sign that he was the Angel as his father had insisted. Castiel allowed himself to fall, closing his eyes and enjoying the fall.

The wind whistled past his ears, making the fall almost calming. Castiel would have been relaxed if not for an itching at his shoulder blades. It was incessant and Castiel wished more than anything for it to stop. If he was to die, couldn't he die in peace? He had failed everyone, couldn't he at least have that. Perhaps he didn't deserve peace, Caelum deserved better than him for a hero. The itching stopped as suddenly as it had begun and then something odd happened.

Castiel sprouted wings and stopped falling and instead glided in a descent. He stumbled as he landed, falling to his knees as he hit the ground. Castiel almost cried in happiness, allowing himself to collapse to the ground. It was only after he had been suitable calmed by the ground beneath him that he allowed himself to look at the appendages that he had sprouted.

They were large and black and threatening. They were proof that Castiel was the Angel. Castiel had assumed the Angel had wings but he had imagined them white and fluffy like they were always drawn in cartoons. His wings were not that, in fact they were the opposite. Black was always associated with death not with an angel. Yet here he was, the Angel with black wings.

Castiel tested his wings. His _wings_. They felt unwieldy and awkward but they were wings and now Castiel could fly. Suddenly, Castiel had a way to get to the nutcracker, Benny, and Charlie. If he could learn how to use his wings to fly.

There were a few failed take offs where Castiel crashed into the ground or a tree and a few failed flights that also had Castiel crashing to the ground or into a tree but he did it. He managed to fly. Castiel knew the Demons would take the three prisoners to the capital of Caelum, to Lawrence. That was something he had found hilarious when he had discovered it. Caelum was a magical place, yet it had an astonishingly common name for its capital.

" _Stop laughing, Cas," the nutcracker had huffed. "It's a fine name. It was named after the founder who was my great-great-great-great-something. I'm not actually sure. But my great-great-great-great-whatever formed Lawrence and the town was named after them after they died. Very noble and not all conceited or laughable." He had glared at Castiel who still hadn't stopped laughing._

" _Your country is named Caelum which means heaven in some 'incredibly old language,'" Castiel had pointed out. "But your capital city is called Lawrence, a name so simple it's ridiculous."  
_ " _I hate you," the nutcracker had grumbled._

The memory of the exchange made Castiel smile. Due to the nutcracker's insistence that Lawrence was 'the greatest thing in the universe' otherwise known as 'where Sam is,' the nutcracker had made sure Castiel knew that Lawrence was straight north, a few weeks travel from where they were in Purgatory. The nutcracker would wax on how he was looking forward to finding Sam and everything else in Lawrence and he made sure that Castiel knew that. As Castiel was the only one in their small group to know of the nutcracker's true identity, it was a simple solution. Castiel had hated it but he had never been more glad of it as he knew in which direction the fly.

It was odd, flying that is. It reminded Castiel of his flights on a plane except now he was the one who had to worry about the wind. It was exhausting but the journey took days not weeks. Each night Castiel was forced to land and find some food and shelter. It got both easier and harder as he neared Lawrence. For one, there were more people so there was more food, not much but he had been practically starving the first few days. On the other hand, more people meant more Demons. Castiel had to be more careful, more on his guard as there were Demons everywhere.

Thankfully Castiel made it to Lawrence, avoiding an Demon encounters though there were a few close calls. Castiel then had to break into the castle. He waited for a few days, learning the guards routines and routes and where weaknesses existed. He learned where the dungeon was although he couldn't discover where they were holding Benny, Charlie, and the nutcracker. He waited until night had fallen before making his move.

Castiel snuck into the castle during the changing of the guards. He knew he only had a few minutes to make it into the dungeon before the new guards arrived. He found himself in a hallway lined with empty cells. From the information he had been able to gather, the only people currently imprisoned in the dungeon were his three friends and Sam Winchester. Knowing this, Castiel assumed the Demons would keep them imprisoned in the far reaches of the dungeon where escape was impossible and rescue was unlikely and he was right.

Castiel found Sam first. The now 18-year-old had heard his footsteps and had been peering out of the grate at the top of the door of his cell when Castiel had spotted him. Although Castiel had never seen Sam Winchester, he knew it was him the moment he saw Sam. Without preamble, Castiel took the keys he had stolen and unlocked the cell door, allowing Sam escape for the first time in ten years.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, not moving from the doorway as he was unsure if he could trust Castiel.

"My name is Castiel," Castiel responded, wishing nothing more than to end this conversation so he could find the nutcracker. "I have come to rescue my friends and your brother." Feeling as though that should be sufficient, Castiel continued deeper into the dungeon. Sam followed him due to the fact that he had been left with more questions than answers.

They found Charlie next.

"Cas!" Charlie sprang up from where she had been sitting on her cot. "You're here! How did you get here? It doesn't matter, you're here!" She was almost breathless.

"Castiel?" Benny called from a cell down the hall. "Is that you?" Castiel walked toward Benny's voice, ignoring Charlie's cries of dismay. Benny looked doubtful when Castiel came into view but his face broke into a relieved grin.

"So Charlie isn't goin' crazy. Good to know," Benny seemed far too calm for someone who was in a cell in a dungeon. The Demons were probably planning on killing him.

"Hey!" Charlie yelled at Benny down the hall. Castiel didn't respond but instead he unlocked Benny's cell door and then Charlie's. Charlie threw herself at Castiel when her door had been open, almost strangling him as her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Where's the nutcracker?" Castiel managed to choke out around Charlie's arms. Charlie suddenly let Castiel go with a guilty look on her face and Benny refused to look at him.

"The nutcracker?" Sam butted in, feeling slightly overwhelmed in the presence of three people as he had spent most of his life by himself.

Charlie ignored Sam's question as she addressed Castiel's, scuffing her feet on the ground, "Demons came by a few hours ago and dragged him out. He left as if he expected not to return. Of course that's ridiculous, right?" Castiel felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, they were going to kill him. He was too late, again. He couldn't save the nutcracker even though he was the Angel.

"How did you get here, Cas?" Benny suddenly asked. "We've planned attacks on the castle to rescue Prince Sam," Sam smiled at this, "but it's far too well-guarded to attempt any of them but here you are."

Castiel smiled ruefully. "I'm the Angel." As he spoke those words, he unfurled his large, black wings. The others stared at him in shock. He was the legend they were supposed to pray to, to look up to and he wasn't what they expected. Castiel gave them a few moments to allow this revelation to sink in before continuing.

"We have to find the nutcracker," he insisted, folding his wings back up. "We can't let Crowley kill him."

"Why is the nutcracker so important?" Sam asked.

"He's Prince Dean," Castiel spoke quietly. "We can't let Crowley kill him because he is the true heir to Caelum." Sam fell silent but Charlie on the other hand...

"The nutcracker is Prince Dean?!" Charlie was panicking. "I spent weeks of traveling with the missing prince. Oh my god, we talked about Prince Dean in front of Prince Dean. Benny insulted Prince Dean. Oh my god, I'm going to die!"

Castiel was done. Charlie could have her freak out and so could the other two but every moment they wasted down in the dungeon was a moment that the Demons could be killing Dean. So Castiel left. He almost fled back down the hallway that he had entered in, not pausing to check if the others were following him. He had to get to Dean before Crowley had to chance to kill him. He couldn't fail again.

They were caught. As Castiel was exiting the dungeon he had the pleasure of running into Alastair. In seconds, Castiel had his hands locked behind his back and the others were in similar states with other Demons. Sam seemed the most traumatized. He had saved less than an hour ago and now he was captured quite aggressively by Demons.

"The king with be so pleased to see you," Alastair grinned, "and it will be so pleasing to see your reactions at our dear Prince Dean's death." Sam made a noise that made Castiel want to cry.

They were dragged toward the courtyard where a pyre was being built. A _pyre_ where they were probably planning on burning the nutcracker. Castiel didn't know if he could watch. The nutcracker was in chains, watching the construction of his death.

"Nutcracker," Crowley spoke from a balcony looking down at the nutcracker. "How does it feel to return to a place that was once your home and to know you're going to die here? How does it feel to know that your little brother is going to watch you die?" The nutcracker suddenly turned, finding Sam with Benny, Charlie, and Castiel and his face fell.

His face hardened and he turned towards Crowley. "You will never be king, Crowley. You will never truly rule the people of Caelum. If you are so determined to kill me, come and do it yourself. I change you to a duel. If you win, I will die without a fight but if I win, you will let my friends go." He didn't make the deal for himself. He knew he was going to die either way. Castiel definitely couldn't watch this.

"No! Dean!" Sam had come to the same conclusion that Castiel had. Crowley just laughed.

"I accept," Crowley drew his sword, descending the stairs that lead from the balcony where Crowley had been standing to the courtyard. The Demons unchained the nutcracker and handed him a sword. The nutcracker swung the sword a few times, warming up before Crowley engaged him.

The two exchanged in quick blows between their swords. Castiel was transported back to the first night that he had seen the nutcracker and Crowley, He still believed the two were evenly matched and that made the entire situation even more stressful. Of course, whether or not the nutcracker won didn't matter as he was going to die either way but Castiel still hoped the nutcracker won. Just like that first night, Crowley began to gain the upper hand. The nutcracker was pushed towards the pyre with had been lit by some Demon until Crowley was able to force the nutcracker to the ground.

"Nutcracker!" Castiel yelled as Sam yelled 'Dean!' His wings unfurled from where they had been pressed into his back. The sudden appearance of Castiel's wings caused Alastair to lose his hold on Castiel. Castiel threw himself towards the nutcracker, placing himself between Crowley and the nutcracker.

"No," he said in dead seriousness, "you will not hurt him."

Crowley looked genuinely surprised by Castiel appearance and his wings and then, "The Angel makes an appearance at last. Have you come to save the kingdom after ten years? You're too late." Crowley glared at Castiel. "If I had known you would be such a nuisance, I would have killed you weeks ago. Perhaps it's not too late for that at least." He slashed at Castiel's chest. He would have hit Castiel due to how close they were and the fact that Castiel had no way to protect himself if not for the nutcracker.

While Crowley had been distracted with Castiel and his wings, the nutcracker had got back on his feet and when Castiel had been threatened, the nutcracker literally jumped in front of him and took the blow. Although the nutcracker was just wood and therefore the blow shouldn't have hurt him, the nutcracker's reaction led Castiel to believe that it hurt very much.

Castiel's wings seemed to grow in size as they spread to their full length and heighth as he stood over the nutcracker, pushing the nutcracker behind him to keep him safe.

"You will not hurt him," Castiel's eyes turned an unearthly bright blue as a foreign power filled him. Crowley stumbled back, afraid of the person who stood before him. "You will never hurt anyone again." With that Castiel expelled the power that was building up inside him in a wave focused towards Crowley. Crowley disappeared in a flash of light as the energy hit him. The Demons present in the courtyard began to flee after Crowley disappeared and Castiel turned his gaze towards them.

Castiel felt his knees hit the ground as his legs gave out, an impact that surely would leave bruises. He had managed to defeat Crowley and therefore save Caelum but he failed in saving the nutcracker. He could tell. Although the nutcracker couldn't lose color in his face, Castiel could tell he was in pain and he was dying.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, finding his way down to the courtyard. Castiel could feel himself crumbling as he choked out a sob.

"You aren't suppose to die," he told the nutcracker through his tears. "You're suppose to live and break the curse and rule the kingdom like Crowley never could."

The nutcracker gave him a small smile but shook his head. "You saved Sam, he's the really important one. My death will clear the way for his succession. I'm not important, Cas."

"We both know that's not true," Castiel lectured him, wiping his eyes and glaring at the nutcracker. "You're extremely important. People rebelled for you, even when you weren't here, Dean Winchester. You can't die now." Sam had reached them at this point and had broken down with Castiel. This was Dean's brother, a brother who he hadn't seen in years.

"Heya, Sammy," the nutcracker choked out, trying to hide the fact that he was dying. Sam couldn't respond instead putting his head on the nutcracker's shoulder and allowing tears to fall. Castiel looked behind him, feeling as though he was intruding on a moment between the two brothers. Charlie and Benny stood awkwardly behind them, watching the trio. Charlie smiled at Castiel when she saw him looking at her but Benny seemed confused at what to think.

Castiel was distracted from this train of thought by Sam's cry. "Dean?" Sam's face was a mask of fear as he clung to the nutcracker's shoulders. "Dean! No! Dean! You can't leave me now! Dean!" Castiel froze, looking down at the nutcracker's body. He wasn't moving, he looked like he was dead. Castiel's reaction was both less and more than Sam's. His wings bristled, extending to their full length once more. Castiel then screamed. The noise was inhuman, forcing Benny, Charlie, and Sam to cover their ears.

"What the hell was that!" Benny yelled at Castiel after his scream ended. Castiel didn't respond, instead allowing himself to sob once more and collapse onto the nutcracker's wooden chest. Even Sam allowed Castiel a moment as he backed away.

Castiel's wings folded around the nutcracker's body like a blanket as if holding him as close as possible could bring him back to life. After a few minutes of tuning the other three out, Castiel picked up Benny's voice though he didn't move his cheek from where it rested on the nutcracker's unmoving chest.

"The sword must have been enchanted to kill anything," Benny was telling Sam as they watched Castiel. "A normal sword would not effected Dean in this form or even Cas if the legends over the Angel are true but, as we know, Crowley had a history in witchcraft. He could enchant the sword to be deadly for an unusual target such as a nutcracker or the Angel." It was then that Charlie noticed Castiel listening into their conversation. She gave him a soft smile before walking over to him.

"We have to go," she told him quietly as if she feared that a louder volume would spook Castiel. "We have to make sure Sam will ascend the throne and make sure Dean's sacrifice was not in vain. Come with us Cas. We'll give him a proper burial, he won't be burned, won't be forgotten." She stood from where she had been kneeling and led Sam and Benny out of the courtyard, leaving Castiel with the nutcracker.

He forced his wings back, curling them back up from where they had been around the nutcracker. It was then they he realized something. Castiel had been traveling with the nutcracker for weeks now and he had grown close to the nutcracker. Far closer than Castiel had thought possible and now…

"I love you," Castiel whispered, pressing his lips to the nutcracker's forehead. Saying the words made the pain all the more real. Castiel stood, unable to bear this pain any longer. His wings drooped as he stood, brushing the ground forlornly. Castiel felt like he could scream all over again.

There was a bright white light that streamed around Castiel, making him pause from where he had started walking toward where Charlie had disappeared. He didn't turn for fear of what he could see, instead he froze. The light lasted for a long time, far longer than Castiel thought it would. Then it stopped as suddenly as it started. Castiel still didn't move, terrified of what he would see.

"Cas?" a voice croaked out, clearly sore from disuse. Castiel turned around against his better judgement. In the place where the nutcracker had laid only a few moments before, there was a man. He looked disturbingly like the nutcracker with the same gorgeous green eyes but with brown hair and only a hint of stubble. He was the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever seen.

"Dean?" Castiel allowed himself to hope. The man tried to stand, bracing himself against the end of the pyre that thankfully was never lit. He failed, grunting as he fell to his knees.

"Hiya Cas," _Dean_ grinned up at him. Castiel walked back to him, grabbed Dean's tunic and hauled him up. "Woah. You're stronger than you look." Castiel didn't respond to that, instead he kissed Dean. As far was first kisses went, it wasn't great but it was Dean. There was too much teeth and the angle was awkward but that wasn't the point. He was kissing Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester was kissing him back.

They parted, breathing hard and staring at each other. Dean's eyes had a look of wonder in them. It was amazing to truly see expressions on Dean's face, to see desire and love written on his face. Castiel had believed he could not fall in love with this man more, something that had now been proven false.

"Cas," Dean breathed. "Why the hell did we not do that sooner." Castiel only smiled thought he couldn't have agreed more. Dean kissed him again, this time slower and less frenzied. They broke apart quickly when Sam's voice reached their ears.

"Cas, are you coming?" Sam called out. "Charlie was wondering if-" He suddenly trailed off as Dean turned towards him with a grin. Sam stared at him for a moment before asking quietly, "Dean?"

"Hi Sammy," Dean responded, seeming overjoyed to see his baby brother again.

Sam's face split into a wide grin. "Dean! Charlie, Benny, come here!" The two came running as Sam ran towards his brother. Castiel took a step back, allowing the two brothers to reunite after ten years.

"Dean?" Benny paused at the top of the stairs as Charlie ran to join the trio. Castiel met his eye and nodded as Dean was too preoccupied with Sam to acknowledge Benny's question. Soon Dean was surrounded by friends and family as they crowded around him to greet the returned prince. Castiel felt out of place here, uncomfortable. He didn't belong in the world Dean was from, couldn't ever understand the world Dean was from.

Dean must have realized this as he broke out of the circle and found Cas.

"I never thanked you," Dean began. "It's not something that is easy for me to say, but thank you. You trusted me and believed in me when you should have run in the other direction." He scuffed his foot, not looking at Cas to see his reaction. "They want to crown me."

"You are the crown prince," Castiel said quietly.

"I haven't lived here for ten years, Cas," Dean argued. "I don't know anything. Sam's the one who has read about ruling and the government. He be twice the ruler I'd ever be."

"Don't say that," Castiel insisted as Dean wound his arm through Castiel's. "You'll be a great king, or, if nothing else, a better one than Crowley." Dean moved to follow his brother and the crowd of people who were retreating back to the castle but Castiel pulled away, hating the feeling like an outsider.

"I can't," Castiel spoke quietly, sliding away from Dean. "I don't belong here, Dean. I should leave. You have Sam and your kingdom back and I should return. I have the necklace that Jo gave me." He pulled out the locker from where it had been resting on his chest

"No!" Dean grabbed his arm again. "Cas, don't leave. Stay for at least a day. Please. The locket will take you home whenever you want. Stay." Dean pleaded with his big green eyes and how could Castiel say no. Dean grinned and began to drag Castiel in the direction of the castle.

A day turned into a week, a week to a month, a month to a year, and Castiel found himself more at home in the palace. Dean had resolutely refused to give Castiel his own room, instead insisting they share. It was surprisingly domestic, the entire situation. With Dean's transformation, they had realized that Dean's body had not aged passed the 18 he was when he was cursed though he had aged mentally.

Castiel had taken to researching Caelum, learning about the lore and the history. He had paid special attention to the lores revolving around the Angel or angels in general. He had learned very little that he hadn't already know. The angels had been cast out of Caelum with the arrival of the Demons, forced out by a powerful curse that banished the good out of Caelum and sending the country into chaos and darkness. The Demons were not just a radical group. Many believed they were a separate species, like the angels were. Their power only confirmed this. Demons had more strength than the average citizen and a few possessed a talent for black magic. On the other hand, angels got their power from a force inside them that was referred to as their grace.

Between researching his origins, Castiel and Dean got closer. The two ruled as one unit with Sam serving as an advisor. Sam understood the complicated politics far better than Castiel or Dean, though Castiel tried, and guided many of Dean's policies as a ruler. The two encouraged Castiel's research, with Sam helping occasionally, as they sought to return the angels to Caelum with the removal of the Demons

It was two years before trouble struck Caelum once again. Dean, Sam, and Castiel had been bent over a book that detailed the curse that banished the angels, searching for a reversal, when the door was thrown open by Bobby.

"The Demons have returned," he said without preamble. The three moved immediately, drawing their swords and following Bobby through the castle. They had hoped that the Demons would die out after Crowley's disappearance and they had. Or at least they had thought the Demons had. Obviously they were wrong.

The Demons were already fighting the guards of the palace but with the appearance of the king, prince, and the Angel they seemed to fight with a different determination. They seemed to be determined to reach Castiel as they threw themselves in the battle in the direction of Castiel.

Dean noticed and was furious. His protective nature came out as he felt Castiel was threatened. Dean cut down the Demons who dared get near Castiel, completely disregarding his own safety. Castiel wished Dean wouldn't act like he was defenseless. He had been training with the sword for two years and no longer swung the sword around hoping to hit something.

Yet despite all of Dean's attempts to protect Castiel, he failed. A Demon managed to get close to Castiel. Before Castiel could protect himself, which he could do (thank you very much Dean), the Demon grabbed the chain of the necklace around Castiel's neck and yank it off.

"NO!" Dean yelled as the Demon cackled and opened the locket. Castiel could feel himself disappearing with every second that passed, returning home. The Demons were engaged by the other soldiers as Dean ran to Castiel.

"Cas, don't leave!" he pleaded, his hand passing through Castiel's body. "I love you." It was the first time Dean had said it and it was also the last.

"I love you too," Castiel said, his voice fading as he disappeared, leaving Dean heartbroken in Caelum.

Castiel woke up in his bed. His room looked just like he remembered it from two years ago with remnants of the battle that had began it all. That was strange though. If it had been two years, surely his room would've looked different.

"Castiel?" there was a knock on his door and a voice that sounded like Gabriel broke through his thoughts. "Are you coming to open presents?" It was Christmas morning.

"I'll be right there," Castiel responded before he freaked out. It was as if no time had passed. The locket had returned him to the exact moment when he had left for Caelum. Officially, his adventure in Caelum and with the nutcracker, with Dean, never happened. He was 18 again. Castiel wanted to scream, but instead he went out and pretended everything was fine and he hadn't just lost the love of his life.

After a while, Castiel began to doubt his experience in Caelum. Years passed and Castiel finished high school and went to college. After much deliberation, Castiel pursued a career in law. He had spent his time in Caelum learning about its system of government and believe himself to have a strong basis in order to start a career in law.

He was constantly busy in his studies, giving him no time to miss or even think about Caelum. By the time he was 23, Castiel had entered a law school and had practically forgotten Caelum.

Then, when Castiel was back home for one Christmas, there was a knock at the door. As there was no one else home, Castiel opened it to find Dean Winchester at his doorstep. Dean hadn't changed in the years since Castiel had seen him. Perhaps he had a few more lines on his face caused by stress and worry but he was still the most breathtaking thing Castiel had ever seen.

Dean looked up from the paper where Castiel's address was messily written in worry, but the look of worry was erased when his eyes met Castiel's. "Cas," he practically sighed in relief. Castiel could feel his jaw drop as he stumbled back from the door.

"Dean?" he managed to choke out. "You can't be here. You're not real." Castiel had spent the last five years recovering and convincing himself that Dean Winchester was an amazing dream and here was Dean on his doorstep.

"I'm not real?" He had a wounded expression on his face. "Cas, I know it's been three years but-"

"Five," Castiel cut him off. "It's been five years for me."

"Five years then," Dean seemed sad by this fact. "I've looked for a way to find you for years. It turned out that Crowley wasn't gone but after we found him, Sam was able to find a spell to undo the spell that closed Caelum to the angels. After that, I found a way to get to you. I've missed you." Dean smiled at Castiel.

Castiel made a choked sound, opening the door more and gesturing for Dean to come in. It had been five years, how could Dean still have such an impact on him? Castiel followed Dean to the living room where Dean turned to look at him.

"I came to take you home," he suddenly said, the words rushing together. "Or to Caelum. Your family can finally return and…." He trailed off as there was the sound the door opening cut him off.

"Castiel?" his father called out. "We're back."

"I'm in here," Castiel responded. He could hear his father move towards the living room, pausing at the doorway as he caught sight of Dean.

"Amara, you'll want to see this," his father called behind him. Castiel hadn't realized his aunt would be coming for Christmas this year. After Amara had appeared at his father's shoulder, his father spoke again. "Would you like to introduce us to your friend, Castiel?"

Castiel sighed, shooting Dean an apologetic glance. "This is Dean Winchester, king of Caelum." At those words, his aunt sunk into a deep curtsey. Dean looked adequately embarrassed. He made quick work of explaining why he was there and Aunt Amara looked happier than Castiel had ever seen her.

"Come back with me," Dean requested again after Castiel's family had left them. "I was going to ask you to be my consort before you were forced to leave and I know it's been years, but the offers still there if you would consider it."

Instead of responding, Castiel kissed Dean.

They went back to Caelum. The kingdom was more organized than it had been when Castiel had left, the people seemed happier. Sam seemed happy to see Castiel, patting him on the back when Castiel entered the castle. Within the first few weeks, Castiel was crowned Prince Consort and Dean was the happiest man in Caelum.

Crowley was gone and there was no terrible curse covering the land and Castiel was finally happy again. He ruled the kingdom with Dean and with the almost constant advice from Sam. His family was able to establish their lives again in Caelum. Amara was the most comfortable reestablishing her life in the country of her birth although the whole family relocated eventually. His brothers were the most unsure about the move, but eventually they joined Castiel and their parents, becoming foundations of the Angels return to Caelum.

Of course, Castiel lived happily ever after with Dean.

The End


End file.
